


How to Train Your Downer Extras

by MoWolf



Series: Only a Little Broken [2]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Rating might change to explicit, Short Stories, So that the main story can stay rated T, This is where the raunchy sex goes, extras, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoWolf/pseuds/MoWolf
Summary: This is where any particularly violent or raunchy scenes for the main story go. Anything that would be rated M will be found here so that the main story can remained rated T.





	How to Train Your Downer Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set immediately after chapter 7 (A Little Less Human). Arthur accepts Valerie's invitation for a "good time" and is not disappointed.

Arthur hugged his legs against his chest and glared at nothing in particular. The invitation had been for a club, rather large and apparently quite popular among those with “unusual interests.” The doctor and the bobby had been entirely too excited to go, apparently getting an invitation was quite difficult, and Arthur simply wanted to sate his curiosity.

Except now he was bored and wanted to go home. The only good thing about the place was that Green had agreed to remove the ribbon and bell, leaving just the leather collar. And he didn’t have to dress up in rubber so long as he stayed with Davies. But that created the problem that he couldn’t explore freely or even leave on his own.

And everyone was only interested in punishment.

No, Arthur had been punished more than enough. Even a “funishment” was not on his list of ideas for a _good time_. So he’d seated himself on a couch at the far end of the room while Green and Davies enjoyed the company of other folks at the other end. Apparently, despite his sadistic tendencies, Green enjoyed a good beating now and then and Davies was more than happy to oblige. A tidbit of information that Arthur could have gone his entire life without knowing.

The door opened and Arthur looked up just in time to see Valerie walk in and exclaim, “You came!” She held a riding crop in one hand as she skipped over, and an officer (Arthur could tell by the mask and the height) trailed after her. Judging by the way he walked, he’d only just been on the receiving end of that crop. Arthur forced a smile and looked her over. Like everyone else, she was clad in rubber, but there was something different about it that he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

And there was that predatory grin again. Arthur dropped his grin in favor of a bored look of disinterest as she folded her hand behind her back and leaned down to be eye level with him. She cocked her head and said, “You look bored. What’s wrong?”

“I am bored.” Arthur stretched his legs so that he was sitting properly and stuck his lip out in a pout. “Everyone just wants to hit or be hit and I haven’t done anything that deserves punishment. According to everyone else, I’ve been a ‘very good boy’ and yet I can’t get more than a square of chocolate and an invasion of my personal space!” Okay, his frustration was showing, but it had been over an hour and he was _losing his goddamned mind_ in this place.

The officer looked ready to pounce on him, but Valerie simply stood up straight and hummed thoughtfully. “Then how about a reward, instead?”

 _Now_ she had Arthur’s full attention. He cocked his head and watched her with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. “Reward?”

“Oh yes! Everyone comes to me for a good beating, but there’s just no variety anymore. It’s fun, don’t get me wrong, but it’s _boring_.” The officer behind her gave a sharp, “Hey!” to which she gave him a light smack with the riding crop and said, “Hush, you had your fun already. It’s my turn.”

Arthur watched the exchange before he asked, “What were you thinking?”

“What do you want?”

He mulled over the question for a moment before he shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “You offered me a good time so I got curious.”

“In that case, I’ve got just the thing.” Her grin widened and Arthur shuddered. She leaned down again, rested a hand on Arthur’s right thigh, and murmured into his ear, “I’ll have you **begging** for more.”

She blinked in surprise as he started trembling beneath her and her grin widened. “Nervous?” she asked as she stood back up, ready to get the show on the road, so to speak. Her question was answered the moment she got a good look at him, though. Arthur was vibrating from excitement, eyes wide and back straight. He was going to be easier to please than she’d expected. First things first…

“Lay down,” Valerie instructed. Arthur clambered onto the couch and was about to follow through when she said, “On your stomach.” He raised a brow but obeyed and stretched his arms out in front of him. “Very good. Now relax for me.” She climbed on top of him and sat down on his waist. Arthur tensed, suddenly nervous and beginning to regret his decision. At least he could easily throw her off if he needed to. Though, with the officer standing next to his head, he was going to have to be quick if he needed to escape for any reason.

Valerie placed her hands against the small of his back and _pressed_. Arthur gave a yelp and tried to arch his back away from her, but the couch prevented him. She pressed again, but was more gentle and began working at the knot of tension. She worked slowly, taking her time to smooth out all of the stress and tension from one area before moving on to the next, and carefully made her way up his back. Arthur squirmed when she dug her knuckles in too deep but soon began to relax. Halfway up his back he stopped trying to resist at all and just let her work. The officer watched in surprise as Arthur went from squirming and whining to completely relaxed and letting loose a steady stream of happy noises.

“I’ve never seen this happen before,” the constable said softly. Arthur rolled his eyes behind his half closed lids with a particularly happy moan as Valerie began to knead hard between his shoulders. “What is this?”

“Just a massage,” she said cheerfully. “He was really tense when I saw him last. Figured he could use some intense relaxation. Makes the next step easier.” She licked her lips and dug her knuckles into his back right between his shoulder blades. Arthur yelped but arched into her hand. By the time she finished, Arthur was a pile of limp spaghetti with one arm hanging off the couch.

If this was the kind of reward he could expect on a regular basis, Arthur would happily do anything the doc commanded. Her hands were magic and he hadn’t felt this relaxed in _years!_ Did she come here regularly? Shurely she wouldn’t mind doing this again. He’d happily come back for this treatment.

“Marcum?” The officer looked up from Arthur’s face. She cupped his chin and gave him a seductive smile. He practically melted in her gaze and almost missed her request. “I want no interruptions, okay? That’s a good boy.” She gave his cheek a quick pat and turned her focus back to Arthur.

She trailed her fingers against his sides, just hard enough to tickle his skin through the fabric of his shirt, and murmured into his ear, “Are you ready?” There was _**more**?!_ A shudder ran down his back and he gave a weak nod. “Roll over.”

Valerie propped herself up on her knees so that Arthur could roll onto his back. He looked up at her lazily and she felt her excitement growing. Arthur would give her all kinds of new reactions. He wasn’t like everyone else. She could tell that from the moment she’d laid eyes on him (a fact made only more obvious by the prominent collar he wore). She seated herself on the upper part of his hips so that he could easily move his legs if desired and began to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t fight but relaxed into the couch with a sigh.

Oh, how she couldn’t wait to have him squirming beneath her.

The shirt was thrown open but she made no move to take it off him completely. So long as she had access to his chest and sides, she was good. Marcum leaned against the couch arm by Arthur’s head, clearly wrapped up and intrigued by whatever she was doing. She gave him a small frown but then pushed him to the back of her mind. She could punish him for not keeping proper watch later. He probably wanted that.

She splayed her fingers out against Arthur’s chest and lightly dragged them across his bare skin. He gasped and she delighted in the way his muscles jumped beneath her. With no latex between them, she could watch every quiver and twitch of his muscles. In her excitement she accidentally scraped her nails down his sides. The response was immediate and surprising.

With a gasp, Arthur arched away from the couch. His hips cocked and his whole body shuddered. Once he’d relaxed against the couch, she carefully dragged her nails down his stomach. Again, he arched into the touch with a gasp and a small sound that sounded like he was trying to hold something back. She licked her lips and began trailing patterns against his skin while alternating the pressure from nearly drawing blood to only barely touching.

Within seconds Arthur was a writhing mess. He grabbed at her arms and gasped and moaned. And yet he made no effort to stop her. His pupils were blown wide and his heels kicked and pressed into the couch for support, but no matter how he squirmed and bucked her movements didn’t even slow down.

And then she dug her nails into the sides of his chest and scraped down hard. Arthur arched his back and howled, his fingers dug into her arms, and his lips curled back in a snarl. It was exactly the kind of reaction she wanted. She sat back and watched as he tried to catch his breath, chest heaving and head still thrown back.

“Too rough?” she asked softly. She wanted him to enjoy this. This was a reward, not a punishment, after all.

Arthur didn’t respond right away. He took a few moments to catch his breath and get his breathing back to some vague semblance of under control before he tilted his head to look at her. “That- that was… I… Again?”

Valerie laughed. “Oh _I_ see! You’re one of _those_ aren’t you?” Before he could respond, she propped herself onto her knees and flipped him back onto his stomach. She drug her nails down his back again, lighter this time so as to not leave behind any marks, but it was still enough to have his arch his back with a moan.

With each scrape of her nails across his skin, Arthur moaned and whined into the couch. His nerves were on fire and he just _could not get enough_. He alternated sharply between arching into her touch and away until he finally couldn’t take any more and roughly lifted his ass in the air, knocking her forward with a surprised yelp. It wasn’t much, but it was a brief moment of relief to catch his breath as he tried to get his body to stop trembling. It didn’t work, but she seemed to get the hint.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” She scooted forward a bit and began rubbing comforting circles into his back with her palm. “There there. That’s better now, isn’t it?” He relaxed into her touch but kept his butt in the air. When his gasping dropped back to steady breaths, Valerie slipped off the couch and climbed back on behind him. As she draped herself across his back, she felt his muscles tense and then immediately relax. She chuckled and placed a kiss against the nape of his neck as her nails dragged down his chest.

He yelped, muffled by the fact that he had his face pressed firmly into the couch cushion, and arched against her body. She placed her lips against his shoulder and then bit gently as her nails danced up his sides. He squirmed and wheezed beneath her and she pulled back enough to kiss where she’d bitten. He squirmed again and she stuck a leg between his for balance. Once she did, though, she suddenly understood exactly why he had himself propped up so awkwardly.

“Oh? What’s have we got here?” she teased. One hand continued to dance across every square inch of skin she could reach while the other snaked down the his pants and quickly undid his belt.

Once Arthur realized what she was doing, he lifted his head and said, “W-wait! That’s-” He didn’t get to finish. Valerie stuck her hand down his pants and grabbed. He threw his head back with a hissed, “ _ **There!**_ ” Valerie laughed and pulled his underwear down just enough to free his erection. She bit his shoulder, raked her nails up his side, and gave a hard squeeze/twist/tug. It was too much. Sparks danced across his vision as he thrust into her grip and moaned.

He was so close and she knew it. She wasted no time in setting up a harsh rhythm though her free hand had to grab his hip to keep him from accidentally throwing her off with the way he writhed beneath her. She made up for that by alternating between whispering words of encouragement in his ear and nipping at his neck and shoulder. The whole time he begged her to keep going as he clawed at the couch and pressed his toes into the cushions.

And then he finally came. His whole body tensed harder than she’d felt before and she very nearly stopped. But then he moaned through grit teeth and she felt him pulse against her hand. For a long moment he remained tense and then he collapsed with a deep sigh. Valerie carefully lay down on top of him and lay her head against his back. She listened to his breathing slowly even out and chuckled. “How’s that for a reward?”

Arthur gave a small nod, too busy riding the last few waves of ecstacy to do more. He gave a happy hum as Marcum brushed hair out of his face. The trio didn’t noticed the small group of observers in the room, too wrapped up in what had just happened.

“Um…” Marcum rubbed his thumb gently back and forth across Arthur’s cheek as he closed his eyes. Valerie looked over at the constable and motioned for him to continue. He swallowed nervously and asked softly, “Do you think that, maybe, I could join you two jext time?”

Arthur mumbled something into the couch but they couldn’t make it out. Valerie simply chuckled and said, “Of course! Provided you do a little something for me, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. I'm never written anything close to porn, so any suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. And for those who want to see something specific (kinks, relationships, actual sex, etc.) just leave a comment and I'll have some fun with it! >:3


End file.
